


Hot and Cold

by ChaoticDemon



Series: Fifty Opposites [2]
Category: Psych, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Henry discovers that just because someone's drunk doesn't mean their story isn't true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

Henry Spencer met a lot of strange people in his line of work: vampires, murderers, and druggies, just to name a few. He had also heard a lot of crazy crime reports. So, when the drunken witness to a property damage crime insisted that he saw a red-headed girl running away from the scene, accompanied by a giant panda and a little black pig, he reacted professionally, dropping off the inebriated man in the drunk tank before trying to track down the real story.  
  
Three months of following up every lead and talking to characters with names as strange as Pantyhose Taro revealed nothing. The case turned cold and that original drunken testimony was filed away, only to be remembered over sips of cold beer.   
  
Six months later, a tipsy Henry was walking down the sidewalk just after a rainstorm. He hardly paid attention to the three men walking in front of him until a car drove through a nearby puddle, drenching the pedestrians in cold water. After glaring at the passing vehicle, he turned back around. To his surprise, the three men were no longer there. Instead, there was a little black pig, a giant panda, and a red headed girl. He heard the girl complain about having to find hot water and blinked in surprise when the panda responded with a wooden sign. As the piglet joined them in a three way kung-fu battle, the cop decided that laying off on the alcohol way probably a good idea.


End file.
